


Sketches

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Niall...I'm sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical story...a club, four boys...what on earth could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PornyZiallFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/gifts).



> Dedicated to @PornyZiallFeels because she gave me the first comment! :)

Liam should have known that it was too good to be true. That it was impossible that the God-like dark boy could possibly turn out to be gay. That shopping for groceries with a list doesn’t make a guy gay. Liam should have known.

But as was the usual these days, Liam hadn’t listened to his brain, like the time he had thought it was a great idea _to go for a swim in middle of the coldest winter in the Northern Hemisphere,_ after which he had gotten so close to pneumonia that he thought he was going to die(he blamed Louis for everything). He had held onto that one hope that _just_ this once, life wouldn’t chew him up and spit him back out again.

Unfortunately for Liam, fate had other plans. Or so it seemed.

He stood now at the bar in his local pub, water in hand with Louis chattering away in his ear about some curly haired boy he had met at the park, _really Liam, his eyes were so green, and oh God, his HAIR…,_ he wished to the high heavens that he had never bumped into the dark haired lad with the perfect hair, _Zayn,_ he remembered finding out. He’d never heard a name like that before. It seemed so… _exotic_ and Zayn was exotic in a way that Liam had never really noticed before. Deep dark eyes and a tanned complexion that most models would kill for, the boy was just begging to be thrown on the front cover of a magazine.

When Louis opened his mouth yet again to whine about how _his eyes sparkled, Liam, sparkled,_ Liam suddenly spotted the boy. He stared—well gaped with his mouth open, maybe drooling a little (Liam would deny it to his grave and beyond) at the slender body dancing—if it could be called _dancing,_ it was stomach-clenching to the point of wicked—less than five metres away from him. How had he not _noticed_ before?!

Liam barely heard Louis’ inane chatter fade as his world zeroed in on _him._ All sharp jaw line and chiselled body, moving in a way that was far too good for Liam and his already frayed nerves. His pulse soared in time with the bass beat of whatever song that thundered through the club as he watched in a trance at the way the boy was so fully immersed in the music, eyes closed.

 ‘ _OI LIAM!’_ Louis’ yell filtered through Liam’s muddled brain and he turned to his best friend.

‘Can I help you?’

Louis rolled his blue eyes, ‘You’re not listening to me are you?’

‘Not really, no,’ Slipped out before Liam could say otherwise. ‘Uh…I mean…’

‘Save it Bambi, I saw you eyeing the guy and for the record, you have terribly clichéd taste in men. Tall, dark, handsome and mysterious…really Liam?’ Louis shook his head in disappointment, ‘Well, each to their own, I suppose.’

Liam flushed, biting his lip, ‘Uh…’

‘Mate, go and _talk_ to the guy, he’s not going to bite…’ A wicked grin twisted Louis’ lips, the glint in his eyes knowing, ‘Well, not unless you want him to.’

He groaned, wondering how on earth he had ended up with Louis Tomlinson as his best friend.

‘Oi, I happen to be an amazing best friend, thank you very much.’ Said friend retorted, whacking Liam around the head.

‘For Pete’s sake Lou!’

‘I don’t know anyone named Pete, and I don’t want to. _GO.’_ A push towards the dance floor ended in Liam tripping over someone’s feet and, as expected, ended up falling into Zayn.

Liam cursed silently, muttering an apology to the dark haired lad.

‘That’s alright, mate—hey, didn’t I see you in Tesco the other day?’

‘Uh…’ Liam pretended to think about it, when in reality he wanted to scream _YES_ at the top of his voice, ‘Oh yeah! That’s right. Ha. What a coincidence.’

Zayn just grinned at the stammering boy, ‘So, friend-from-Tesco, drinks on me?’

‘Uh…’

‘Of course he’ll join you!’ Louis’ enthusiastic yell from behind Liam found Zayn peeking behind him.

‘Who’s—’ Zayn opened his mouth.

Liam interrupted, hurriedly pushing Zayn towards the bar, ‘Don’t ask, it’s better if we—’

‘Not trying to get away from _me_ , are we Payne?’ He cringed visibly as Louis’ arm fell across his shoulders.

‘Of course not Lou, Zayn’s buying me a drink.’

Louis’ grin could’ve been seen from the moon.

‘Oh _is_ he?’

‘That I am, would you like to—’

‘ _NO!_ ’ Liam’s exclamation was met with stunned silence. He flushed, ‘Uh, I mean, Louis was just…leaving.’

‘I was?—’

‘ _Yes,’_ Liam’s gaze weighed down heavily on Louis, before flicking behind him to the boy he had spotted early and the roguish grin that spread across his face frightened even Louis Tomlinson. ‘Because, oh my, isn’t that _Harry?’_

Liam met the eyes that smouldered from across the bar, a bright green which had been burning into the back of Louis’ head. Leaning on the bar, ankles crossed over each other, Harry’s thumb brushed the condensation on his bottle of beer, watching Liam. His jealousy was blatant; his eyes trailing down to Louis’ arm around Liam’s shoulders before meeting Liam’s eyes again, the muscle in his jaw jumping.

Louis’ head snapped back _so fast_ that Liam heard the crack in his neck. ‘ _Where?!’_

Liam dropped his eyes from Harry’s to Louis’ wild blue flashing frantically around the room, trying to see the curly haired lad through the crowded dance floor.

Chuckling, he shook his head, ‘Not telling, go find out for yourself, you’re a big boy, Lou.’

His friend harrumphed.

‘That’s not the only thing that’s big,’ Louis muttered, half teasing through his annoyance, eyes gleaming in mischief.

Liam’s conservative nature had him blushing to the roots of his hair, reprimanding with a quiet, ‘ _Louis.’_

‘You are _such_ a prude, Liam James Payne,’ Louis huffed, rolling his eyes like the drama queen he was, ‘and _I_ am leaving you. If you don’t get laid tonight, don’t come home. I _will_ know.’

He flounced off in the general direction of the other side of bar, flipping his hair as he did so.

‘Why do I even bother?’ Liam sighed, rolling his eyes after his best friend.

He was startled when someone chuckled next to him; he had forgotten that Zayn was even _there._

‘So you _aren’t_ together,’ He mused, still looking after Louis.

Liam gagged, miming retching violently, ‘Oh dear God, _no._ I’m just the crazy idiot who decided that Louis would make a great friend. Blame my eight year old self.’

‘Okay, okay, forget I asked,’ Zayn laughed, ‘Now shall _we_ go and get a drink?’

Dark, expressive eyes met Liam’s brown and his chees flooded with heat. Liam was sure his heart was trying to escape. He was glad that Zayn didn’t mention Louis’ comment about getting laid; Liam was still trying to fight down the red that threatened to stay in his cheeks.

‘I don’t drink, really,’ Liam admitted, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment.

‘Oh come on, mate,’ Zayn teased, poking Liam’s arm, ‘Just one.’

‘I only have one kidney.’

Liam spoke to soon, because Louis’ voice piped up again.

‘Lies!’ He declared, ‘He can drink, don’t you dare believe this liar. I _googled_ it. Alcohol only affects your liver Liam and you actually have _two_ kidneys, so—’

‘Weren’t you going to find Harry?’ Liam turned around, defeated and finally accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to be left alone with Zayn, not even to make an utter fool of himself.

The annoyed squint in Louis’ eyes made Liam cringe back; uh oh.

‘He’s not even _here.’_

Liam’s gaze flicked back to where Harry had been standing and _he was still there._

‘Louis,’ He chortled, winking in Harry’s direction, ‘He’s _right there.’_

The blue eyes lad groaned, ‘Goddammit Payne, just tell me!’

White teeth grinned under the lights, and his leaned into Louis’ ear.

‘Then leave me alone for a bit, I don’t need _supervision.’_

When he pulled back, Louis was glaring at him, arms crossed.

‘You just want in—’

‘Say one more word and I’m walking right up to Harry.’ He threatened, eyeing Louis through his infamous disapproving look.

‘Hah,’ Louis scoffed, throwing his head back and _laughing,_ the gall of the boy, ‘You wouldn’t _dare.’_

‘Oh yeah? Watch me,’ Liam snorted, turning around.

He strode right across to the curly haired boy, dodging dancing bodies and fully ignored Louis’ horrified yells of discouragement. He couldn’t help cringing inwardly at the dirty looks people threw at his best friend.

Harry scrambled to stand straight as Liam approached, a dark red gracing his cheeks, eyes falling in embarrassment at being caught.

He had to admit that Louis had great taste; this boy was absolutely adorable with a side of sizzling hot.

‘Harry,’ Liam greeted, smiling a little cheekily.

‘Oh, uh…um, hi,’ Harry smiled uncertainly, glancing behind him.

And he had _dimples._ He reminded himself to congratulate Louis on his _excellent_ choices. Later. Much, _much_ later. Maybe _after_ the wedding.

Liam huffed heavily and got straight to the point for the first time in his life, ‘Look mate, me and Louis aren’t together. He is as obsessed as you are. So please, if you value my sanity, go and snog him against a wall in some sleazy corner of this pub before he drives me mad.’

Harry was gaping at him, jaw well and truly through the floor.

‘What?’

He groaned, ‘Oh for bloody God’s sake, mate, _go.’_

The younger boy, _because he really couldn’t be older than nineteen,_ managed to pick up his jaw, dropping his empty bottle into the bin nearby and opened his mouth to speak.

‘No, please do not say a word and just go,’ Liam rubbed his temples, don’t these people understand English? I mean really, ‘ _GO.’_

Finally, it seemed to sink into Harry’s brain and he muttered no less than a breathless ‘ _thank you’_ before shooting off towards the vague direction in which Liam gestured, curls flying with flash of a grin.

He counted to ten before turning back around and shuffling back over to Zayn, because _finally_ he could just spend time with him and his cheeks were hurting from smiling too much.

‘Hey—’

Liam didn’t have a chance to get the word out before he was yanked by the elbow towards the door. Fists waved in his face, angry looks from patrons like they’d celebrate if Liam burnt in hell.

He was practically stumbling out the door, before he was pushed down a small side road, wondering where the actual hell Zayn was taking him.

Finally, _finally,_ Zayn slowed, stopping in front of some random deserted building and turned to him, eyes wide and so, _so_ dark under the bleak moonlight.

Liam was breathless at the stunning sight of the boy, almost surreal and _maybe_ Liam was a little bit in love.

‘How do you know my name?’

His eyes widened, taken aback at the sudden question that was thick with anger and fear.

‘Uh…’

‘ _How,’_ Zayn almost growled, ‘do you know my name?’

Liam felt a boulder drop in his stomach, nerves curling through his body.

‘At Tesco…you dropped your English Literature notes, and,’ He swallowed, unable to look away from Zayn’s eyes, ‘and when I picked them up, I saw ‘Zayn’ written across the top and I assumed…’

The tension in the boy disappeared and his shoulders drooped in relief, a small smile appearing on his face, shy and sheepish. Liam’s pulse soared past Jupiter at the beauty that smile brought to Zayn, the almost innocent, naïve look that he just wanted to protect.

‘Okay. Okay.’ Zayn whispered, and then tugged on Liam’s arm again, pulling him into the dark.

Liam couldn’t help but blush; this was probably the most precarious situation he had ever stepped foot in. You only had to look at Hollywood to know what went on in abandoned buildings.

‘W-where are we going?’ His voice came out hesitant, shaky, like he was afraid of something.

Never mind that he was.

He barely saw the smile that Zayn shot his way.

‘I have to show you something.’

Three flights of stairs later, Liam found himself standing in a dimly lit room, jaw slack as his eyes swept around the room.

‘Well, what do you think?’ Zayn’s soft voice reached his ears, tentative and shy.

Paint swirled around the room, every surface covered in colours ranging from dull blues to harsh neon yellows. The world, people from all walks of life, everything down to the smallest ant called out to him from the barrage of pictures.

Liam was speechless. For the second time that night, Zayn had managed to knock the air right out of his lungs.

Breathing out harshly, Liam swallowed, ‘I…’

‘You don’t like it?’ The whisper made something in his heart tremble and he looked to where Zayn was standing, right in the middle of a patch of moonlight.

‘It’s not, _god_ , it’s definitely not that,’ Liam’s stomach did this weird floppy thing as he gazed around the room again, ‘Zayn…it’s…I…don’t have words for this.’

Then something caught his eye. One corner was dark. There was a small picture in that corner, right next to an empty window pane, half in darkness. Curiosity got the better of Liam and he found himself crouching in front of it.

His brain short-circuited.

There was no way—that couldn’t be—

‘Is that _me?’_

A sharp gasp from Zayn had him standing up, but eyes still glued to the portrait of him in a coffee shop, drawn in charcoal on actual art paper, that was stuck to the wall. Head thrown back, charcoal-Liam had a grin on his face, caught in a moment.

‘Zayn, I…’ Liam had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue, ‘This is _amazing.’_

‘You weren’t meant to see that,’ the older boy muttered, coming to stand beside Liam.

A smile pulled at the corners of Liam’s mouth, ‘When did you…?’

Silence. But the embarrassment that radiated from Zayn made him turn to look at the dark haired lad. Teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, Zayn was staring at the portrait, nerves clear on his face.

‘Um…I was at that place where you work when you came in for your shift with Louis?’ He finally volunteered, ‘I just…you looked so _happy_ and I had to…it kinda just happened.’

His heartbeat thundering in his ears, Liam stared dazedly at Zayn as the confession registered in his brain. His hand reached out, finger slowly brushing down the sharp jawline of the tanned boy.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ He whispered, watching in silent awe as the long eyelashes fell, the skin beneath his fingers heating in embarrassment.

When Zayn finally spoke, his voice strained and raw, the one word he murmured ripped right through Liam’s soul, because since when had his name sounded like the sun exploding.

‘ _Liam.’_

Blood turned to ice, his hand froze on Zayn’s face, wondering if he’d gone too far. But then Zayn was reaching up and pressing his hand onto Liam’s and _oh,_ the warmth from the older boy was thawing out the ice age that had taken over Liam’s body.

Standing less than a child’s arm length apart, soft brown stared into depthless dark gold in the dim light.

‘Can I have it?’ Liam whispered quietly, letting his thumb brush across Zayn’s cheek from where it was pressed against the warm skin.

Zayn watched him through nearly black eyes, ‘Sure…I…sure.’

Silence rang through the dark room for a few minutes, the tension rising and expanding until Zayn breathed out harshly through his mouth.

‘Can I please just kiss you?’ He blurted, frustration making him bolder.

Taken aback, Liam gaped openly at Zayn, mouth opening as if he had to say something before it close again.

‘Dammit Liam,’ Zayn growled, pushing right into his personal space, both hands coming to curl around the nape of the taller boy’s neck before pressing his lips up to Liam’s.

His hand dropped from Zayn’s face, arms circling the narrow waist of the older boy as Zayn kissed the biting cold right out of Liam, leaving him breathless and dizzy.

‘I’ve wanted to do that for too long,’ Zayn panted, forehead resting on Liam’s, eyes closed.

‘I…’ the Wolverhampton lad tried but couldn’t find the words to describe the emotions that threatened to escape in a long stream of incomprehensible sounds, ‘I…Zayn…’

‘I loved you first,’ Zayn breathed, pressing his lips to Liam’s forehead, before hiding his face in Liam’s neck. A gentle kiss to the pulse point had Liam’s world collapsing off its axis.

‘You don’t know that,’ Liam managed, trembling hands clutching at Zayn’s waist.

A small chuckle from Zayn, breath ghosting over Liam’s neck, ‘I think I do.’

He tried to get words out, but they were stuck in his throat, so he gave up and let Zayn continue.

‘Three months Liam, it’s been three months since I first saw you, in that small coffee shop. Three months since I’ve taken to coming in every Sunday afternoon. And then bumping into you at Tesco…’

‘ _Three months?’_ Liam exclaimed softly, eyes wide in disbelief, ‘But I never saw you.’

‘Maybe because I waited until you had to gone to organise the cake display every single time to order something. And I always sat outside.’

‘I never take the outside tables,’ Liam frowned, hand absently rubbing Zayn’s back.

‘I know, that was the point,’ the boy in his arms laughed, fingers curling around the hair at the base of Liam’s neck, ‘It was easier to watch you from behind a glass.’

Liam’s stomach swooped at the raw feeling that spread through him, ‘ _Zayn.’_

The dark haired boy finally lifted his head up, meeting his gaze head on.

‘Liam?’

He let out a breath, shaken to the core, ‘I… _god_ Zayn, I don’t know what you’re doing to me.’

‘Loving you because sometimes, I think you need it,’ Zayn leaned in, inches away, ‘And I’m so far gone for you that I can’t even draw anything else. I’ve got three sketchpads full of you. So Liam Payne, I don’t think you can get rid of me until I take my last breath because I loved you before anyone else.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd y'all think?? Leave a comment! I'd love to read them. 
> 
> :)


End file.
